


An Ink-redible story!

by LengtheningShadows



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Angst, Badly, Barbeque with the royal family!, Blackmail, Blackmailed twice now, F/M, First few chapter are trash, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Ink POV, Ink being a jerk then a cinnamon bun, Ink has a breakdown, Ink is a Jerk, Ink is paranoid, Ink really needs a break, Ink vomits ink on readers rug, Ink!sans and sans have a talk, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Kinda, Minor Frisk/Asriel, Molestation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Sans, Reader blackmails him, Reader is a judge, Reader is confused, Reader meets Ink, Reader wants to get to know Ink, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans cant let go…, Sans refuses, Surprise Party, Tags Are Hard, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), True Pacifist Route, barbeque, cant blame him lol, chapter 4 is painful, kinda gets better?, not sure what else to say, reader is friends with everyone, sans gives in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LengtheningShadows/pseuds/LengtheningShadows
Summary: He towered over you, eyes narrowed in suspicion. You felt a strange tugging in your chest, but you didn’t notice. You were too mesmerized by his wonderful eyes that changed color and shape.Him.Those enchanting eyes staring adoringly at the paintings.He did this.A table set in the moonlight, candles and flowers littering the open balcony. You smile as he appeared, in a dashing tux.He did this to you.Him writhing in pain, ribs snapping. You screamed, your soul throbbing at the sight of your loved one hurting.It started with him.His blank eyes, so empty and remorseless. You feel your heart break.Its ends with him.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This isn't a slice of life type of fanfiction. It has angst, fluff in all the right places, and drama as well as plenty of plot. This will be my first fanfiction, constructive criticism appreciated.Update schedule; Once a week, at the least.[ On hiatus ]
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> When you were little, you always wanted to fight for justice. But since you couldnt be your dream hero, you became a different hero. A hero who fights on court. But what if you coud really become your dream hero?…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has some weird dreams. After a long day at work, you and Sans go to Grillby's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we go.  
> Editors Note: fuck. The editing went completely sideways. I'll fix that later.  
> Editors Note #2: Fixed it.

The pain, the horror. Ink never really considered death an option. without him, the AU's would be destroyed by Error or some other malevolent being. Yet here he was, barely any HP left, being held…wait.

_Held?_

His eyes fluttered open.

Something, _a human_ , was cradling him in its arms, sobbing his name. Their face was a blur, but their voice was familiar, now strangled by hurt. He saw dust all around the Anti-Void. With horror, he realized it was monster dust. He glances at your soul, the bright yellow glitching with red. He felt waves of guilt wash over him, even though he didn't know why.

 _They_ left him there, standing up. He saw a panel appear before them. They hesitated for a while, but moments of what seemed to be internal battle, they resolutely pressed it. The world grew fuzzy white and static, a strange ringing in his ears. Just before it all turned white, he heard a familiar glitched laugh. He felt regret, he felt _remorse_ , something his colors could never make him feel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ink woke with a start. Falling out of the branches of the sakura tree with an _OOMP_. It was a warm summer day in Underswap, so he had nodded off. He desperately tried to remember his dream. But it was like trying to cup water in his hands. The harder he tried, the more it seemed to slip away.

What was it again?

A dream? Memory?

Thanks to his terrible memory, he cant remember shit. With a disappointed grunt, he drew Broomie. all he could remember was vague sounds of sobbing and Error' distorted and harrowing laugh. Whatever made HIM laugh could never be anything good. With a flick, an ink puddle appeared. With that, Ink jumped in.

As he appeared within his doodle sphere, he checked through some of his AU' while drinking some paint. Bit of purple for curiosity, yellow for wit.

…after some time, finding nothing amiss, he gives a frustrated sigh.

_Wait._

Classic's timeline!

Irregular RESETS.

Just what he needed to wipe away his boredom.

<-Reader POV->

You groan into your cup of coffee.

That had been a _particularly_ rough case.

Apparently, the monster in question had tried to steal the humans soul. But, with hearing the monsters words and footage, it showed the human making an encounter with the monster first.

With all these new monster rights and magic, it made your life as a judge a living natural disaster! Reports and complaints from every block! You don't think its been this busy since those weirdos in pajamas started walking on the streets. You snort. Yeah, just imagine monsters as a bunch of people with monster pajamas on. You were on break. You really, _really_ wished your break would last longer. But alas, duty calls. The monster, some dog, kept yapping about dog treats and dirt.

You sigh.

This was going to be a long one…

Timelapse~

Sansy The Skele-Bro: your job over yet?

Sansy The Skele-Bro: you must be bone-tired ;)

Sansy The Skele-Bro: ill come and pick you up, lets go to grillb'z

You snort. Sans seems to always want to go to Grillby's. He seems to have an infatuation with the bartender.

It was a chilly night, you had a hoodie and jeans on.

That paperwork…

You were sure it would haunt you in your dreams.

"hey kid. rough night?"

You turn around to see your best pal, in slippers nonetheless. You grin, jumping into his arms. Hugging was the norm between you two, it was purely platonic.

"So, about that bartender…" you snicker, you can feel the magic radiating from his cheeks.

"what can i say, kid, i'm getting kinda _bone_ ly." You groan, sliding off him.

You still find that blue flush on his face.

"You aren't _punny_ , Sans!" You refute, desperately trying to win an already lost battle of puns.

" _tibia_ honest, i think so too" he gives a little shrug with his hands in his pockets.

"I'll get you next time …" You mutter halfheartedly, while Sans gives a good hearted chuckle.

"c'mon, kid. lets go" he offers you his hand. You take it. A brief moment of breathlessness and dizziness pass.

You cling to Sans as you try and steady yourself. He gives you another chuckle.

"I still cant get used to that." You say.

In return you get another chuckle.

As you and Sans walk through the streets, you see the familiar bar at last. From outside, you hear sounds of music and hearty laughter. As you step in, you're engulfed in warmth. You and Sans take your usual seats, and Grillby comes over.

"the regular, grillbz. and put it on my tab~" Sans basically purred. With a rather stiff nod, Grillby was off.

"None of your advances seem to be working there, buddy." You say after Grillby left earshot.

"now, kid, the hell you know 'bout advances?" Sans snickers. It was your turn to flush.

"W-why you?! I know plenty!" You mumble furiously.

Sans gives you a sly grin." why don't you tell me one of them,then."

He said as he leaned in conspicuously.

You giggle," Fine. I don't know much."

Sans looks WAY too smug. Time to bring this skelie down a peg.

" You know, Muffet seems to be sizing you up!~" You whisper in his ear.

In return, he flushes a bright blue."what? tell me ya're kiddin'." He chuckles nervously.

You burst into a fit of giggles."That look on your face! Ohmygoshitssofunnyhaha." You couldn't stop giggling! Sans looked absolutely mortified.

However, he gives you a lazy grin." damn, ya're cheeky." Which only makes you laugh harder.

Soon the food arrived. It smelled heavenly. Sans had ordered classic burger and fries, you had gotten a crispy chicken wing and mashed potatoes. As you dug in, you occasionally laughed and teased Sans about his attempts at flirting with Grillby. The poor bartender started completely avoiding Sans now. You would have felt sorry for Sans if he hadn't stuck his french fries up his nosehole. As you two finished up eating, you asked Sans if you could meet again tomorrow weekend.

" sorry kiddo. gotta meet someone important." He gives you a wink. You nod your understanding. You and Sans shortcut back to your house. You had planned on getting a little tipsy alone, but decided against it. Really, if every day was like this, you wouldn't mind. You go upstairs and change into some pajamas. As you fell asleep, you dreamed about ink splotches coming to life or colors swirling around your head. You don't remember anything about your dreams tomorrow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been edited to the best of my abilities. As for editing, i usually do it after i've wrote the chapter in question. Or whenever i get writers block.  
> ~Shadow


	2. Meeting with everyone and…new guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Papyrus visit the royal family. Later you meet somebody by mistake…they're…interesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We get a glimpse of Papyrus!

<-Reader POV->

God, you were burning alive! A whopping 60 degrees out! You were sure that broke some record.

It was the weekend, and you had wanted to visit Papyrus. Sure, you could've taken your car, but the whole thing was like a volcano on the inside, so you decided against it.

It was lucky you had water on you. Opening the cap, you rained it down on your body. Now you were wet.

In places that should be NEVER be wet as well.

Oh well, no use getting heat stroke.

As you walked down the streets you saw humans and monsters mingling and talking. This street was relatively peaceful. The humans here had accepted them, under the note of "friends with benefits.".

In short, use their magic to make life easier.

You couldn't really blame them. Magic was just so, well, magical! You only wished other people would see it like that one day. Today, however, wasn't that faithful day.

Your jogging and walking pace came to a stop at a nice little house. From what you've heard, the skeleton brothers had recreated their home from the Underground.

You raise your knuckles to knock. Before you can, however, the door burst open.

"Y/N! ITS SO NICE TO SEE YOU! ITS BEEN SO LONG! PLEASE, COME IN." Papyrus motioned to come inside.

You chuckle as you step in "I visited a few days ago too, Paps."

"NONETHELESS, HOURS FEEL LIKE YEARS WITHOUT THEE." He strikes a heroic pose in the doorway.

"Are you reading Shakespeare Papyrus?" You giggle as you sit down on the couch. The house was still cool even though it was burning out.

Papyrus flushes an orange."WHY YES! NOW SIT, I WILL GO GET YOU SOME CRACKERS! BUT I MUST VISIT THE ROYAL FAMILY" He says while bustling around the kitchen.

"Can i come too?" You shyly ask. It had been a rather long time since you visited the royal family.

From what you've heard, Toriel had opened a schoolhouse for monsters.

Papyrus comes back in with crackers "I'M SURE THEY WOULD LOVE TO HAVE YOU!" He says cheerfully.

You smile at some memories. You remember Frisk and Asriel getting awfully close…nope. Train of thought not going that way.

"YOU SHOULD EAT YOUR CRACKERS WHILE I CHANGE." He says. You nod even though you know he only straightens his scarf and occasionally combs his non-existent hair. You stick the crackers in your shorts' pocket.

You were wearing booty shorts and a tank top that had a floral print on it. Sure enough, few minutes later he came bounding back down the stairs, in the same scarf.

"LETS GO, Y/N!" He grabs your hand and leads you out. You and Papyrus chat nonsense while walking.

It wasn't long before you see the house where the royal family lived. Outside there were some buttercups along the wall.

"I HELP THE KING TEND TO THE FLOWERS!" Papyrus says excitedly, pointing at them.

You knock. The door was opened by Undyne.

"Y/n! Glad you could make it! Hey Papyrus! Come in." Undyne was wearing a black shirt and shorts. As the two of you stepped in, Undyne led you to the backyard.

"We're having a barbecue! Isn't that what you humans do?" Undyne asked loudly.

"Yea." You grin. You could already smell burnt meat. As you step outside, you take in the scenery.

The family's backyard was full of trees, so there were plenty of spots you could comfortably and coolly sit on. Although it wasn't huge, it was big enough for a small house to be built on.

Asgore was behind the barbecue, in a shirt and khaki shorts with a hawaiian print. Toriel was talking to Alphys, both in charming dresses. Frisk and Asriel sat under a tree, leaning against each other, with an occasional chuckle at a joke the other had said. Huh, so they did get together!

"Y/n and Papyrus is here!" Undyne shouts. They all greet you and Papyrus.

"Hello dears!"

"H-hi Papyrus, h-hi Y/n."

"Hello! Care for some barbecue?"

"Hi Y/n!"

"…"  
Frisk waves hello. You smile fondly at the young human ambassador. He was always quiet, and you liked that. You suppose thats how he got along with the monsters so well. Quiet and kind, a good mix.

"Y/N, I'M GOING TO GO TALK WITH ALPHYS. ENJOY YOURSELF PLEASE!" Papyrus says. You nod. He marches towards the scientist.

You turn around and only to bump into something.

Hm, it was fuzzy and big...

"My dear, how have you been doing?" Toriel smiled kindly at you.

You let out a chuckle.

"Pretty good. How are you?" you ask gingerly.

Toriel gives you a rather tired look.

""Monster human relations are still strained, but it is getting better."

You sigh "The number of reports have decreased, but restraining orders are still being filed left and right."

One of the main reasons you got to know the family was because you were a judge. Your insight could be useful and informative.

At first you thought they were using you, but you realized they had fully accepted you as family. Toriel's smile grew slightly strained. You feel guilty for ruining her happy mood.

"Wanna set the table with me, Tori?" You ask.

Toriel gives you a knowing smile."Cmon, Tori! How are we going to get the table out?" You whine.

With a laugh, Toriel snaps her fingers. A table floated out of the door. You grin. You were such a sucker for magic. After you and Tori set the table, the eating starts. You were really full. Tori' butterscotch pie was delicious as always, and with Asgore's barbecue and Papyrus' spaghetti, you were stuffed. You and Tori cleaned the table Frisk and Asriel washed and dried the dishes.

Bidding farewell, you and Papyrus left. It was still noon.

"Hey paps, do you have any idea where Sans might be?" You ask. Surely he was done meeting this person.

"HMM, I THINK HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO THE PARK."

"Thanks paps. Im gonna go meet your brother. Bye!" You wave goodbye.

" BYE Y/N!"

Fortunately, you know exactly where he was meeting this important person. You smirk. It was the place you had stumbled upon each other. Quite literally.

You had been running away from a stray dog. You ran into the bushes only to run into someone. That someone was Sans.

The idiot, if you hadn't been traumatized by running into the living undead, you definitely were traumatized by the blue-magic-encased-floating-stray-dog.

You made him feel very guilty after that. You walked to the park. The heat had died down now, a cool breeze taking its place.

As you walked to the area, you decided to surprise-hug him. There he was! He was wearing different clothes, but it was difficult to say from behind.

You quietly approached. Kneeling, you get ready. You spring upwards, towards Sans. Wrapping your hands around his neck, you behind-hug him.

Suddenly, you were thrown backwards.

 _Hard_.

You blink.

" What the he-"

Sans, or so you thought, had turned around, brandishing an over-sized paint brush. Now, THAT, was not Sans. He looked exactly like him, but he had ink splotches all over his face, his eyelights were changing every time he blinked. It was mesmerizing. He had a brown scarf trailing behind him, and colors of paint strapped across him by a sash-like holder. Upon the pants, he wore light brown shorts. Instead of slippers, he was wearing sports shoes with a tiger print on the sides. He also had fingerless gloves. He was pointing his paintbrush at you, looking wary.

The REAL Sans appeared behind him, hands in his pockets

"Hey Ink-" Then he saw your rather unfortunate situation.

"aw shucks, i have'ta explain now, don't i?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited to the best of my capabilities. As for editing, i usually do it after i have posted the chapter in question. Or whenever i have writers block.  
> ~Shadow


	3. Convincing Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really need to get to know Ink, even though you dont know why. So you persuade Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont really post long chapters. I like my shit fast-paced. I think ill do either a Sans POV or Ink POV next. This oughtta be fun.

<-Reader POV->

You slowly sip your cup of coffee.

You and Sans were in a local coffee shop, with not many customers, even though it had cute little knick-knacks.

Like the cute japanese cat that waved at you when you come in, and the calling bell a puppy laying on its back, asking for a belly rub. The coffee wasn't half bad, you think. If only it had been any other day, you might've found it incredibly cute.

Alas, your infamous bad luck strikes again! You rub your temples to soothe the ache.

"You're telling me you have a cousin in the mountains Papyrus didn't know about?!" Sans lets out an affirmative grunt.

"I'm not buying it." You say.

After a year and a half on court, you knew when the puzzles didn't click right. You had a feeling that what Sans was saying was way off track than the truth.

Sans looks frustrated, his perma-grin a whole lot more sharper than usual.

"kid, its yar own fault ya got caught up in this. so please, let this slide." Sans basically begs you.

You sigh, feeling defeated. You know its serious when Sans starts begging you. Thing is, you hate letting cases go.

If you hadn't wanted to become a judge, you were sure you would become a detective. Some Sherlock Holmes shit.

" Fine…but only with a preposition." you say slyly.

Oh yes, you smirk, you were going to get some fun out of this. You watch Sans slowly deflate back into his chair. He knows he cant change your mind now.

"whateva kid. jus' don't expect anythin' too impossible…" He says in a defeated tone, his Brooklyn brogue thickening with irritation. He groans out loud at your evil look.

" i'm goin' ta regret this aren' i?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"no."

"Come on, Sans!"

"that's impossible ya know-"

" It is not!"

"no."

"Please!"

**"n o"**

You were taken aback at his tone. He never spoke to you like that before, and to be honest, it kinda hurt.

Sans, as if reading your mind, says "don't gimme that face, y/n. but i wont allow it. you cant 'hang out' with ink!"

You actually weren't sure why you were so hellbent on hanging out with Ink, but you just knew you had to.

Otherwise, it felt like you just threw away blocks of gold. You stand your ground, back straight and chin held high, like you do in court.

You knew Sans had a very secretive job, so you figured Ink was part of it. You weren't really interested in Sans' work, but some people were. And Sans knew it.

As much as you despised it, you blackmailed him. You watched his jaw drop when you explained to him the damage you could do with a few carefully placed words, have police run through his work.

When you finished, he looked hurt and betrayed. It was your turn to look guilty.

" I know this is super unorthodox but…i really want to meet him and talk to him, Sans. And i don't even know why! Please let me figure this out." You plead.

You try your last resort.

Tipping your head to look at him, you willed your eyes to blur with tears. You widened your eyes, and scrunched your brow a tad bit.

There, classic puppy dog eyes. His eyes went wide.

"fine. ill let you meet him once a week. on his time…" he goes off muttering something about cow eyes.

To further cement this agreement, you sneakily bring out your phone and start recording.

"Promise?" You say hopefully. Sans flinched as if you had hit him, but looked you square in the eyes. After moments of hesitation and deep thought, the words finally came.

"i promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited to the best of my skills. As for editing, i usually edit the chapter in question after it has been uploaded.  
> ~Shadow


	4. Let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans POV. Shit gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a bit of a dark mindset while writing this. Angst warning! Suicide is mentioned.

<-Sans POV->

He was a fool.

An utter, selfish, **fool**.

He couldn't help it. You did that to him.

Even if you and him were just best buds, he couldn't help it.

He couldn't help but stare at the way the sun lit up your face, couldn't help savoring every smile you gave him, couldn't help but linger every time you hugged him, couldn't help but wish you would look at him differently, as a lover.

He knew that look you would give him when you figured out his true feelings. He knew how things would escalate, how he would end up on top of you.

He knew your scent, a mix of essential oil and sea salt that drove him wild. Your taste, that salty tanginess mixing with something sweet, that awoke an insatiable beast in him.

Your likes and dislikes, your buttons that turn on and off.

He knew how you felt squirming under him. He knew _everything_ there was to know about you.

But that just made it more difficult.

He wanted those wants and needs for you to dissolve, to fade. He wanted to find another lover.

But he just _couldn't_.

He had tried flirting with Grillby, but you both knew there was no chemistry.

He did so anyway.

Just to stop that trigger, that one where you started looking at him more closely, noticing, for the first time, the body language, his over-protectiveness. That trigger that restarted his endless cycle of pain.

Your love, that vacant emptiness it left behind.

Your body, mangled and broken.

He remembered the first timeline, where you and him had been happy together, snuggling and making love. He remembers thinking it was too good to be true.

...

It was.

_One day, when he came back home, he noticed your absence._

_No clanking pots, no loud tv, not even your warm presence filling the room._

_He had reassured himself, saying you must have went out. Today was their one year anniversary, he had wanted to do something special for you today._

_He remembered going up the stairs, thinking about the plans he had for you._

_So blissfully unaware, he opened the door to their shared bedroom._

_Only to find your broken body atop the bed, the words "MONSTER WHORE" written on every part of revealed skin._

_He scrambled for you, still holding on to that desperate, yet impossible, hope._

_He remembered the sadistic rage that took him when he felt no pulse, he remembered the way he tormented her killers._

_Every nail came off, every bone part getting cut off. He let them heal, only for their torture to start anew._

_He killed everyone associated with your killing. But after that rage left him, and no one else left to blame, he started tormenting himself._

_After the funeral, friends said their condolences and his family said they would be with him. He was just so...numb._

_The empty place your love left was eating him out from the inside._

_He cornered Frisk later, demanding they RESET. The kid said that if they could, they would have. Frisk said they don't have the ability anymore. He knew the kid wouldn't lie. He could tell._

_What had been numbing the pain shattered, he remembered sobbing, his whole body shaking, Frisk comforting him. S_

_o he had went for another numbing agent, alcohol. After he got heavily drunk, he stumbled to bed._

_His last thoughts wishing the pain would end._

Next morning when he woke up, he expected a painful hangover.

Surprisingly, nothing hurt at all.

He didn't want to get out of bed. His life felt meaningless without you. The window was open, he could hear kids screamin...birds chirping…wait, what?

He got up slowly, turning his deadpan face to the window.

It was summer.

He had felt a rush of momentary confusion.

His mind whirring, he got up and checked his calendar. Sure enough, it was the day he had met you!

He had felt giddiness overwhelm him.

With renewed purpose, he got up to get some clothes on.

He practically sprints out the door, tears streaming behind him.

If someone really RESET, you were alive! You were ALIVE!- He halts. You were running from a stray dog, headed towards the park.

That's it, he had thought, all i have to do is to be more patient. Patient he was. Everything they did together in the past, Sans set up everything.

Finally, that day his world has crumbled apart, he took you away in the morning to the mountain, showing you his home. He felt so happy, so content. He would never let ANYTHING harm you again.

That's when he realized, you were his soulmate. It only strengthened his resolve. He gave you part of his magic to keep with you. It would alert him if someone ever tried to hurt you.

You died in a car crash next week.

You always found ways to die.

After the thirtieth timeline, his patience wore thin.

He jumped you at their one year anniversary. He kept you in the basement, telling you you would be safe there. He still remembered that terrified and confused look in your eyes. You had pushed him onto the ground, kissing him.

Then ran for it.

You got raped, and killed by drug overdose.

He briefly considered suicide after that.

He considered never meeting you, too. But you were like a sticky piece of gum. He could never forget you.

He was so pathetic.

So, in this timeline, he befriended you instead. He waited until the one year mark.

You lived.

He waited some more.

You were **a l i v e**.

So as much as it hurt his soul, his very being, your relationship with him stayed firmly in the category "best buds".

He'd be lying to himself if he said it was okay.

He fucking hated it. So when you asked to befriend Ink, alarm flags went off. Ink was another version of himself, so he had a connection with you as well.

He didn't want you messing with Ink. All he was was a big wad of trouble.

And honestly, he was a little jealous too. Ink could love you, he couldn't. He didn't want you meeting him.

He was so selfish, _stars_. When you had blackmailed him, it hadn't hurt that much. Your strong will to meet Ink, however, did. His resolve was crumbling. He could feel it.

With those cow eyes, it died. And he was so fucking jealous as he watched you and Ink talk. Fuck. He needed to let go, let go of you…

let go

let go

let go

let go…

He sighed.

He…couldn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited to the best of my competence. As for editing, i usually edit the chapter in question after it has been uploaded. Or whenever i get writers block.  
> ~Shadow


	5. An interesting distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has had a scarring and rather painful existence. He needs a break. Poor baby just doesn't know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are for cleaning up the plot a bit. We'll get to the Ink x Reader shit soon, i promise ;]

<-Ink POV->

As he watched you chat animatedly about something called "any-may", he let his mind wander.

Ever since his truce with Error, "No creation, no destruction.", things had been calm, peaceful, even.

Almost eerily so.

He didn't like it, like something brewing just under the surface.

But no matter how many times he checked, he found nothing amiss.

So when he had found Classic' timeline RESETING abnormally, he had jumped at the opportunity. He was ashamed of himself, really.

He was...bored.

Bored, where he had dozens of friends.

No, "friends" wasn't the right term. More like allies.

Sure, he had a few real friends, like Blueberry, but they had lives to live, not deal with his shit.

Now he felt rather...purposeless, unwanted, the black sheep.

He had talked to Error about it and, well, he said "fuck off, ya useless ink smudge." and it hurt him more than it should have.

Sure, he and Error exchanged vulgar words in battle but, it had felt like nothing in the heat of war.

Now on casual terms it just hit him full force. For a soulless being, he sure was sensitive, heh.

He was without a home, a husk of what he once could've been.

But he had accepted that, hadn't he?

Dream had advised him to "take a break.", whatever that means. He considered going off-paint and let the emptiness rule him for a while, but he still couldn't stop the paranoia that overtook him at the thought of being dusted at every corner while he was gone to the world.

Would anyone notice he was gone?

How long would it take them to figure he was dead?

Would it impact their lives at all?

Would anyone remember him when he was gone?

Such thoughts banged inside his skull. He didn't want to be forgotten, he wanted to be remembered for centuries to come.

The hero, THEIR hero.. Heros aren't forgotten, right?

So he would become that hero.

He protected them against Error, he shielded them from every malevolent being.

And now?

All he was was a memory of war, the crumbling statue of resistance.

Maybe he would become a being like Gaster, a twisted beast no longer deserving of the status "alive". Or maybe he should just dust himself. It wasn/t suicide, really. It was just a secondary option.

But he decided to listen to Dream. So, he had decided to "settle down". Make some new friends. Maybe one of them could even make him feel a new emotion! He had asked Classic if he could stay here. When he had refused, Ink had started asking him "nicely".

That meaning veiled threats.

Although Sans hadn't seemed intimidated in the slightest, he simply said "okay bud." and vanished to tell his brother about his new roommie, leaving the smell of pine and something sour behind.

When something tried to squeeze his non-existent wind pipe, he had acted purely on instinct.

He threw them off, pointing his paint brush at you.

Classic seemed to know you, so he relaxed a little. He knew Classic chose who he let in carefully. He noticed quickly how he seemed to touch you a lot.

So he guessed you were mates. But as he watched, he grew more confused.

Your soul resonated with Classic' often, yet you were totally oblivious.

Maybe Classic mated you in a different timeline? Then why hadn't he mated you already? He shook his train of thought.

It wasn't his business.

As for the person RESETING...

He had no idea.

But technically, he was "on break" and it wasn't his problem. Well, he was staying here, but Classic said this was the furthest the timeline went, so he was willing to take chances.

As for you, well...you would be an interesting distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited to the best of my faculties. As for editing, i usually edit the chapter in question after it has been uploaded.  
> ~Shadow


	6. What's acceptable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ink kinda oversteps his boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 6am, so the whole thing might be whack.

<-Reader POV->

Your glee could've lit up the sky. After Sans said yes, you went on a montage of hugging him, thanking him profusely, and planting a big kiss on his cheekbone.

After all that, his smile looked a little strained, but you chalk it up to him still being a little bit annoyed at your decision.

But his eyelights shone brighter than ever, and his chuckle made up for it.

You grin with pride. Your mother had always laughed and said some joke about your silver tongue.

_My dear dandelion, never lose your silver tongue. I fear you will need to use it. And if someone ever tries to cut it off, you will bite them with all the venom you have._

You still shivered at the expression on your mothers face, stony and fearsome.

After Sans bought you some pastries, you went over to his "brother". He was outside the coffee shop, sitting cross legged in the meadow, his long scarf trailing behind him.

 _Why_ , you wonder, _would he be wearing a scarf in the heat?_ You supposed skeletons don't feel heat.

You head over, various types of cupcakes in the box you were holding.

"Heya." you greet him as you sit down beside him.

He glances over at you, takes a _long_ look, and then snickers.

Bewildered, you stare at him, trying to make sense of him.

"Look, human. If you're trying to befriend me, it wont work." He says as he gets up.

You stumble as you get up quickly

"Well, you're moving in here aren't you?" he gives you a stiff nod while pulling his paintbrush from his back.

"Then you're gonna have to deal with me. I-i'm in the Welcoming Committee here, so i _have_ to show you around." you stutter out.

You mentally groaned.

That was the worst lie you have _ever_ heard.

And he seemed to know it too. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Ya know, if you hadn't been such a dork, i might've considered it." He said ironically while splashing some paint on the ground.

You splutter "First off, i am _not_ a dork. And second, consider what?" You say while crossing your arms and accidentally squishing the cupcakes.

You wince at your now cream covered shirt. Looking down, you see all matters of frosting on you. Chocolate, vanilla, green tea, and even strawberry. It all mixed together in a sort of chromatic and liquid-y way due to the heat.

When you look up, you see Ink looking at the color mix intently, making you look the other way. And then you feel a tugging on your shirt. You gasp in indignation, turning around, you see Ink pulling your shirt. He wasn't pulling it up, he was pulling it down and...was putting _more_ cream on your used-to-be-white shirt. In seconds, his hands were all over you, smearing your shirt with melted cream. Where his hands went, you sometimes screamed and sometimes giggled uncontrollably.

In a flash, Sans came in between you, looking rather angry.

You supposed if he hadn't seen your encounter, he might've took it the wrong way. Smiling wryly, you wrap your arms around him. Then it hit you. You had basically been molested by a _stranger._ Your face goes beet red. It had just felt...so normal, Casual, even. You shake your head, you didn't know Ink before, so you chalk it up to him looking like Sans. Yeah, that must be it. Glaring at Ink, you notice he looks rather befuddled. Then you remember something else Sans told you about him. He lived in _isolation,_ so he didn't know much about society. You relaxed a bit. At least he isn't a perv. Feeling your anger ebb away, you tug at Sans's arm, getting his attention."Its okay, you said he doesn't know much about society, right? Let him go." He shoots you a rather angry look. He pulls away from you, walking over to Ink. He mumbles something to you about changing, then grabs Ink and disappears. You sigh, this Ink guy needs to learn _about what's acceptable._

<-Sans POV->

That little piece of shit. He was going to murder him. When he had told you about him, he had thought Ink didn't know much about the way human society works. But from that shit eating grin he shot him, he knew better. He grit his teeth, shoving him against the wall." **You lay a hand on her again, so help me...this thick skull of yours will be cracked open.** " Ink merely chuckles, patting his shoulder. He shoves him harder."Buddy, i wont do anything ta her. Now, does she know you're her soulmate?" From his evil grin, he knew what he was doing. He swore, dropping him."don't worry hot shot, i'll keep it a secret." with that, he was gone. He groaned in frustration, falling to his knees, cradling his skull. You were giving him such a headache. Ink only made his life more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited to the best of my prowess. As for editing, i usually edit the chapter in question after it has been uploaded.  
> ~Shadow


	7. It's complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You plan a day out with Ink. And writer is currently experiencing writers block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life: Hey Creativity!  
> My Creativity: What?  
> My life: Catch!*throws a brick wall*  
> Me, the magnificent writer: FU-  
> Also, if you are wondering why one chapter actually has kinda good editing and another doesn't, it's because i keep switching between writing on a computer and mobile devices.

<\--Reader POV-->

You sigh, looking at your ruined t-shirt. You had changed into a tank top and loose jeans with sneakers. A shame, you had worn that shirt for years. You would be lying if you said it didn't mean anything to you. You snicker, how silly, to get attached to a t-shirt of all things?

Buzz.

Buzz.

It was your phone, a rather dainty iphone seven. You look and see Sans messaging you.

Sans the skele-bro: Ink coming your way.  
Sans the skele-bro: sent him your adress, that okay?

No puns? He must be rather upset, then. You decide to make it up to him later. Stuffing your phone into your pockets, your eyes land back on the damned shirt. You spread it open on your bed, inspecting it. At first you had thought Ink was just being a jerk and ruining your shirt, but with a closer look, you saw a pattern. First chocolate brown, then strawberry pink, green, and finally plain frosting white. It was smeared diagonally across your torso, avoiding your upper chest. Granted, it wasn't the best blending of colors but...maybe it could still be salvaged. Well, one more activity to do with Ink, then.

Knock knock.

Speak of the devil.

Well, at least he knocked.

You throw the shirt in the laundry basket on your way down, thinking you could tie-dye it someday.

Maybe.

You hesitantly grasp the door knob, trying to turn it. It didn't budge.

" knock knock?" You hear a voice say behind the door.

You groan, still grinning.

Fine, you would play this game with him."

Who's there?" You ask, still weighing the pros and cons of the situation.

"Adore."

"Adore who?" You ask, smiling and leaning against the door.

"A- _dore_ is between me and you, open up!" You chuckle, facing the door once more.

You were a sucker for bad knock-knock jokes. Opening the door, you see Ink standing there, two different eyelights blinking at you.

Now that he wasn't sitting, and without Sans blocking the way, Ink was a little short. Shorter than you, actually.

 _Aw_ cute.

He had to lean his head back slightly to look at you.

He huffed "well? are you gonna let me in?"

You gave a nervous laugh "i think we should talk outside."

"then what was the point of me coming here? let me in." with that, he pushed you out of the way and rushed in.

You were slightly flabbergasted at his rudeness.

You trail behind him, trying to match his pace. He seemed to have made it his duty to scrutinize every piece of furniture.

Walking over to your couch, he tested the comfortableness. He checked your table for its sturdiness. Your rug for its cleanliness.

Was he a germaphobe?

You take in a breath to speak, only to be shushed by his finger on your mouth.

You realized he was staring at the painting on your wall you drew when you where six.

You had a total of four family members. Your mom, dad, big brother and little sister. You had drawn them all as little stick figures, all holding hands and dancing.

You weren't really into art, but you had liked it when you were little.

Ink went over to it, which was under the stairs.

"isn't this precious?" he says quietly, while running his bony hand over the glass frame.

You cleared your throat, causing him to look at you."Do you like art?" you ask hesitantly.

Ink looked at you suspiciously.

"…yes…"

"Well, there's an art gallery downtown we can visit…?"

"…"

"seriously?"

"Yeah?" Suddenly he was jumping on the balls of his feet, eyelights changing rapidly.

You giggle at his enthusiasm.

"that would be so much fun!" you looked up at him, and he looked just like a child, all joy and excitement .

He looked so cute, aw.

 _That is_ , until he vomited ink on your carpet. He apologized profusely and said that was a thing with him. You don't question it, monsters were far different than humans. After he bid his goodbyes and was off, you mulled over today. He's...complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited to the best of my potentiality. As for editing, i usually do it after said chapter has been posted.  
> I have been busy editing these chapters, and plus, i really underestimated the time it took.  
> ~Shadow


	8. Some aspirin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gives Ink a surprise welcome party. Everything went well until Ink proceeded to have a meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i haven't been posting much, but with finals coming up and everyone pressuring me; it's been hard. Hopefully i will post more frequently in summer :`)

<-Ink POV->  
Ink went back to his new 'home' after spending some time with you.

Over all, he was in a good mood.

That is, until he went into his new room.

He _walked_ through the neighborhood, the setting sun casting everything warmly. 

He considered just sitting down and painting the beautiful scene.

He could already picture it.

_Rolling hills covered in vegetation, great oak trees casting shades across an empty picnic._

He gave a sigh of regret.

Classic had said he would personally dust him if he didn't come immediately, and although Ink hadn't cared about that at all, he still went.

Because what else could he do?

He knocked on the skeleton brothers' door impatiently.

Sure, he could've went in through an ink puddle, but Classic _insisted_ he walk in like 'a normal monster'

He scoffs, patience wearing thin after a few minutes of silence.

He waits.

And he waits.

Ten minutes pass

Fifteen minutes.

Eye twitching, Ink slams the door, blowing it off its hinges.

The living room was dark, but Ink could hear shuffling behind the couch.

Suddenly wary, he drew his brush.

Creeping closer, he asks cautiously "Who or what's there?"

…

"SURPRISE!"

Ink flinches, jumping back.

From behind the couch, Papyrus appears; wearing a party hat.

"WELCOME TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS' HOME, INK!" He says enthusiasticly.

Ink, still in shock, can only stare.

Papyrus' grin only gets wider.

"AW, HAS MY AWESONESS SHOCKED YOU? I SHOULD NOT BE SURPRISED! HOWEVER, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU LOOKED AT HOW I DECORATED THE HOUSE!" He says excitedly. 

He waves his hands "NOW, SANS!

The lights turn on, and Classic appears behind Papyrus, blowing a party whistle.

In awe, Ink looks around.

Confetti was strewn everywhere, a variety of different colors.

Bright wall decorations littered the walls, making it look blinding.

On top of a door, there were the words:

"INK'S ROOM"

Papyrus looked delighted at his reaction.

"I ALSO MADE THIS FOR YOU! NOW YOU ARE OFFICIALLY IN OUR FAMILY!"

He presented what looked like a nicely nit sweater, and a rather derpy drawing of him.

It pulled at his non-existent heart strings.

This was too much.

"th-thank you for doing this for me."

Papyrus beamed at him "I WILL PUT THESE IN YOUR ROOM, NOW YOU MUST TRY MY SPAGHETTI!"

He went upstairs, nyeh-ing as he went.

This left him and Classic to glance awkwardly at each other.

"look, my bro really tried to make this special, so don't ruin this for him."

"..."

"I-i appreciate it."

He gave Classic a nervous grin.

He didn't return it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Papyrus' spaghetti, which nearly broke his teeth, they went upstairs to show his room.

From what Classic had told him, it was furnished. But he could add anything he wanted.

Papyrus opened the door, pushing him in.

He took a look at the room.

And promptly had a mental breakdown.

It was a bit small, but it was enough for a desk, bed, and a dresser.

It wasn't the furnature or the room size that bothered him.

No it was the _walls_.

Blank, white walls.

He felt himself slip away, into the dark reaches of his mind.

He clawed at reality, but he found no hold.

The world faded to blank white. 

_Nothing._

_He was stuck there._

_Nothing for years._

_He felt agony._

_Such agony that he tore his soul apart._

_He watched the bits turn to dust._

_It wasn't enough._

_So he floated, mindless and numb. After what seemed like eons, something new happened. He heard dripping._

_Numbly, he approached the sound._

_Color._

_As he saw it, some splashed on him._

_Suddenly he was hit by waves of emotion._

_His rage, is bitterness, his agony._

_His joy, his happiness._

_It took his breath away. <\em>_

He felt someone shake him. 

He opened his eyes blearily. 

To be greated with himself. 

No...wait. That's Classic! His memories crashed onto him. He remembered him screaming, Classic shouting; him trying to splash paint on the walls. When he hadn't succeeded, he had fallen to his knees, cradling his skull. 

His skull started throbbing. 

He groaned. 

Behind Classic, a concerned looking Papyrus appeared. 

"ARE YOU OK INK?" 

"i think i need some aspirin." 


End file.
